Now We All Know
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What was the real reason Justin only loved himself? Well, someone is about to find out in the most strange way possible...More reviews, and I might write a follow-up. Rated M for...well, you've been warned...


**"Now We All Know"**

**Rated M for...um...just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really know...**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."<p>

A moan was heard around the entire room. The candles have a bit of a strawberry essence, the sheets felt so dry and soft than a cloud. Laid around the bed stood a figure. He was Hawaiian with such shaggy black hair, a tremendous model-like physique, a charming smile, and a face that would melt every woman's heart around the whole entire North America.

It was none other than Justin, the only man who only fixates on looks other than a woman's love instead. But this didn't feel like any moan.

From what he was doing of all sorts...he just appeared to be masturbating.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...fuck..."

He moaned once again. The only thing that Justin was proud of other than his proud male model looks, was the size of his long throbbing cock. It stood about 11-inches and he was just hung like a horse. He appeared to have the largest dick out of the rest of the male campers.

"Mmmmmm...my cock feels so warm inside you. Jump on it more, baby...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

His moans were indicating that Justin was dreaming about a certain Queen bee. Yep, it was none other than Heather, in which Justin was dreaming about, but in naughty fashion. He dreamed that Heather, all in her sexy naughty glory was getting fucked really hard by Justin in the reverse cowgirl position. In weird fashion, his hand felt like it was Heather on the outside.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...Ahhhhhhh..." Justin gritted his teeth as his hand shafted the rim of his cock really fast. The look on his face felt like it was about to sweat for sure. Justin was that fascinated by his huge throbbing dick.

Meanwhile, there were footsteps heard outside Justin's room. It was actually the sounds of high heels stepping through the floor. Those long legs were familiar to everyone. Not to mention the long, beautiful black hair she possesed, among was that soft porcelain-like skin, and a strut that sets men's hearts on fire.

Meanwhile, inside Justin's room. He was now imagining that Heather was now riding Justin like a mechanical bull with a major dong.

"Ahhhh...yes...yes...oh, shit! I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" Justin clenched as his cock was starting to pulsate like an earthquake. Something was ready to blow inside of him. His cock had gotten so red and so hard that it was gonna erupt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Justin grunted as the monstrous stream of cum shot out of him uncontrolably. The sensation felt so nice and so sticky. The cum was shooting out of him one by one. He was some sort of like a human cum machine. This kept going on as Justin felt so relaxed and satisfied, until...

"JUSTIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" someone screamed in panic. It just happened to be Heather herself. Justin didn't realize or notice that she was there.

"But I thought this is my room. Oh, and this isn't what you think! I was just checking for ticks!" Justin exclaimed trying to shed light on Heather. But only did he realize that this was definitely Heather's room all along. Geez, that explains the strawberry incense.

"Oh, never mind about that, just get out!" Heather replied as she covered his eyes, ordering Justin to leave her room. She wasn't mad or anything, just a little case of shock.

"Fine..." Justin muttered in disappointment as he took the rest of his clothes and left. He then said to himself doing so. "That's the last time D.J. ever makes Brownies with LSD, that bastard..."

Heather looked around and saw that her room was now just a cum-filled mess. It was all over her huge stuffed teddy bear, and half of her drawers, not to metion her ceiling fan. It was almost like the whole room was covered with huge drops of milk.

"Damn it...it's gonna take me days to clean this crap up..." Heather muttered as she gathered a mop to clean up the stick-filled mess. But then, she was sorta impressed by the 'size' of Justin. She somehow got to see a little bit of him, before she covered her eyes.

"Hmmmm...he does have a large dick, though...I would'nt mind him cumming all over me..." she thought to herself, knowing exactly well that Justin was dreaming about her sexiness all along. She then noticed at her bedside that the strawberry candle was the only thing that had no cum-filled mess all over it.

"Thank goodness he missed the candle...that self-love really works..." Heather said once again as she went on gathering the rest of her 'cream-filled' clothes to take into the laundry. Somehow, Heather had a plan on what she might have to do about that candle of hers...but whatever it was...

...she might make use oft hat candle.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a little bit of a short story, but if it gets plenty more reviews...I might make it into a mini-story! Anyway, read and review. If you dare...<strong>


End file.
